ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molag Bal
Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement of mortals and the main antagonist of The Elder Scrolls Online. His main desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals souls into his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms. He holds much importance in Morrowind, where he is seen as the archenemy of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. Appearance/Personality Molag Bal resembles a large, bipedal hybrid of monkey and snake, and usually appears in a form adorned with horns, claws, and a long tail. His scaly appearance is matched by his demeanor, as this serpentine Daedric Prince is the master of corruption, the King of Rape, and his entire realm of Coldharbour in Oblivion consists of nothing but death and destruction. Gender Like all the Daedric Princes, Molag Bal has no definite gender. Most often, however, he appears to his followers as male. Sigillah Parate mentions in her spiritual commentary that she belonged to a cult known as the "Witches of Molag Bal", where Molag Bal often appeared to its members in the guise of a mortal female. History and Legend Morrowind He is the main source of the obstacles to the Dunmer (and preceding Chimer) people. In the legends, Molag Bal always tries to upset the bloodlines of Houses or otherwise ruin Dunmeri 'purity'. He is also the god of rape and is said to be the father (along with Vivec, whom he seduced) of a population of mutant degenerates living in the Molag Amur region of Morrowind. This race may have been the first eventual vampires, a corruption of Vivec's ties to the Heart of Lorkhan transmitted to mortals. It is possible he assisted Jagar Tharn in his temporary procurement of the Imperial throne. He was also responsible for the destruction of a city at the end of the First Era. First Era In 1E 2920, Molag Bal, under the summon of King Dro'Zel of Senchal, destroyed the city of Gilverdale. All the inhabitants were killed in a bright red mist. This Daedric massacre forced Sotha Sil to make a journey to Coldharbour, dealing with some of the prominent Daedric Princes in order to avoid the fate of Gilverdale happening to other cities in Tamriel, as Morrowind was still fighting a war against Cyrodiil. Hero of Daggerfall The Hero of Daggerfall received the Mace of Molag Bal in exchange for eliminating a heretic mage or priest, respectively. Champion of Cyrodiil Molag Bal was summoned by the Champion of Cyrodiil. He wanted the Champion to corrupt Melus Petilius, by forcing him to kill with the Cursed Mace. The Champion was able to enrage Petilius causing him to grab the Cursed Mace and use it to kill the Champion. Right before the final blow, Molag Bal transported the Champion back to his shrine and, pleased with job well done, gave him the Mace of Molag Bal. The same weapon was given also by Molag Bal to the Hero of Daggerfall some decades earlier. Dragonborn During the Fourth Era, the Dragonborn helped a Vigilant of Stendarr named Tyranus investigate suspicious activity at an Abandoned House in Markarth. After arriving in the house, Molag Bal forced them to fight each other resulting in Tyranus's death. Upon speaking with the Daedric Prince, he promised the Dragonborn his mace if he returned a priest of Boethiah to the abandoned house and made him pledge his soul to Molag Bal. Then the Dragonborn is told to kill the priest with Molag Bal's mace on his altar. Trivia *According to Darkest Darkness, the crocodile-headed humanoid Daedra called Daedroth are servants of Molag Bal. *In Dawnguard, it is said that pure-blooded female vampires have to "offer themselves" to Molag Bal. Serana says that those who survive become Daughters of Coldharbour, indicating that the ritual is traumatic. If asked, Serana refuses to talk about it, saying only that it was "degrading". *It is likely the name Molag Bal intentionally resembles "Moloch Baal". Moloch and Baal were originally names for a Semetic deity who was portrayed in the Old Testament of the Bible as a "false god" worshipped by Israel's ememies and later in Western grimoires as a demonic figure who likely served as inspiration for Molag Bal. Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedras Category:Male Characters